The present invention relates to water games, and more specifically to a chance-based water game wherein players spin a selector and activate a trigger once the selector comes to rest. Depending on the position of the selector, none, one or multiple players will be individually sprayed through nozzles extending from the game. Another object of the present invention is to provide a connection for a pressurized water supply. Another object of the invention is to provide a trigger that allows a specific amount of water through the device each time the trigger is activated. Another object of the invention is to provide a manifold associated with the selector for randomly transmitting water to none, one or more players depending on the position of the selector. These and other objects will become apparent from the appended summary, description and claims.